Miserably in Love
by moriah93ohio
Summary: After confessing his love to his best friend, Sakura, his heart shatters when she rejects him. That same night, he meets a myserious stranger, who ignites something in him that he's never felt before. Who is the stranger and why won't he leave him alone?
1. Chapter 1

Moriah: Hi, everyone! I am new to Naruto fanfiction.

Harry & Yugi: Why are you doing Naruto? You still have Yugioh and Harry Potter to do.

Moriah: There is nothing wrong with expanding my writing. I just want to try a Naru story.

Harry: Well, I am sure that people are going to like it. Morie-chan owns nothing. Please review! First story, so please be nice.

* * *

Summary: After confessing his love for his best friend, Sakura, his heart shatters when she rejects him. That same night, he meets a mysterious stranger, who ignites something in him that he's never felt before. Who is the stranger and why won't he leave him alone? But then again, Naruto doesn't want him to.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Pacing around the grass, a male waited nervously for someone.

The male had short spiky blond hair that put the sun to shame, bright blue eyes that looked as if they were pulled strait from the sky, and tanned skin that would put a tanning booth to shame. He was wearing a orange shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

'How am I going to tell her? How am I going to tell her?' he kepting thinking over and over again in his head.

The male had been planning this for weeks and as the moment nearered, he wasn't sure if would be able to say it or not.

For years he had a crush on his best friend, but said nothing. Now that he was sixteen, he was ready to tell her his feelings. He just hope that she felt the same.

"Naruto!" he heard someone yell, running over to him. "Sorry I am late." a female voice was heard as she neared the male, making him stop his pacing.

Naruto gave a smile despite his nervousness. "So what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

Looking at her, his eyes almost melted. The girl had shoulder-length pink hair, glisening pale skin from the sun, and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with pink jeans that hung to her body perfectly and white shoes.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked, snapping him out of the daze he was in as he looked at her.

"Well, I wanted to tell you..." he didn't think he could go through with it. He wanted to, but a part of him didn't think he could. He was just to... afraid.

Sakura nodded, trying to think of what the other could he trying to say. "Tell me what?"

Naruto sighed before speaking again, getting his nerves under control once again. "I wanted to you that I..love...you."

All he heard was silence. Sakura didn't say anything.

"Naruto," she began softly, putting her arm on his shoulders in a comforting way. "That is really sweet, but I think of you as friend. I love you too, but only in a friend way."

The blonde could feel his eyes getting watery with unshed tears. He looked at his best friend and nodded. He could see the look of hurt she had, for upsetting him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried. She didn't want him to stop talking to her.

Naruto nodded, before walking backwards, away from the hand, as tears started running down his cheeks.

"Naruto?" she asked, more worried that her best friend hated her for her reaction. Looking into his eyes, she could see his heart shatter as more tears ran down his face.

"I'm... sorry.." he said, having trouble talking because his body started to shake. "for wasting you time..." he said before running off.

"Naruto!" the pink haired girl called after him. "Naruto, please come back!" she would have ran after him, but everyone in the school knew you couldn't catch Naruto Uzumaki. He ran too fast.

* * *

The blonde ran off the school grounds, towards his favorite thinking spot. After five mintues of running, he came to a lake.

The lake was a beautiful clear blue, covered with different colors and shapes of rocks, shimmering as the water washed over them.

He stopped running and walked over to a brown rock with sparkles on it. Sitting on it, he put his head in his hands as he continued to cry.

"Why did I even think I had a chance with her? I should have known that she wouldn't think of me that way." he said to himself.

"Now how I am going to react when I see her? How am I going to react when I'm around her?" he questioned. "How will she react when she's around me? Will it be different? Or will she act the same?"

Eventually, the blonde cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Waking up hours later, he saw that the sky was now a bluish black and the water shimmered under the moonlight and stars.

'Pretty.' he thought, getting up off the rock.

You would think that his back would hurt because of how hard the surface of the rock was, but after you sleep on it alot, you get use to the feeling.

"I should get home." he said aloud as he started walking out of the woods.

After walking for 10 minutes, he was on the side walk, passing by a store.

Hearing a beeping noise, he reached into his pocket to see that his black cell phone read: 5 Missed Calls.

Flipping it open, he looked into his missed calls and saw that Sakura had called 4 times and his friend Kiba once.

"I don't want to talk to Sakura right now." he said. "I couldn't talk to her even if I wanted to. I don't even know what to say." he said, before he felt something hard hit him and fell to the ground.

"Gomen." he said, sitting up from the ground. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's quite alright." he heard a deep voice respond back, making him look up.

He saw the most hottest guy in his life standing in front of him. But of course he was straight so the hot part didn't make sense.

The guy had black hair and deep onyx eyes, so deep you could lose yourself in them.

The stranger held out his hand for the blonde to take. Reaching his left hand out, he grabbed the others hand, feeling the hand was a little cold. Naruto decided not to ask, even though he was really curious, but decided to look over the guy more as his feet touched the ground again.

He had pale skin and was wearing black tight shirt that clung to his body and to his muscles in the right way, black pants that hugged his hips and black shoes.

Naruto guess the male's favorite color was black.

"I am really sorry. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." the deep voice said, snapping the blonde of his musing of the other.

"No, it was my fault. Bumping into people is what I am known for." Naruto chuckled. "I am really sorry. Are you okay?"

The black haired male smiled. "I'm fine. I am more worried about you."

The way he said that, made Naruto blush. 'Why the hell am I blushing?' he questioned himself.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to meet you." the male, now known as Sasuke said, his hand out.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you too." the blonde took the hand and shook it, before pulling away.

"The pleasure is all mine." he said, with a hint of seduction in it, but the blonde didn't catch it. The black haired male look up at the blonde. "Why are you crying?"

Naruto looked at the male confused. 'Crying? I was crying?' he thought, before the answer came back to him.

"It's a long story." he answered.

* * *

Moriah: Please tell me how you like the first chapter. If I get enough reviews, I will start on the second chapter.

Naruto: Morie-chan doesn't mind advise, just don't be mean. She is really sensitive.

Moriah: Yes I am really sensitive. I cry easily. So please make sure that you review.

Until the next time I update...


	2. Chapter 2

Moriah: Thank you so much for the reviews! 11 reviews for one chapter! That makes me so happy!

Naruto: We would have started on the chapter sooner, but Morie-chan wanted to make sure that she knew what she was going to do for the chapter.

Moriah: Can you believe that they like it that much?

Naruto: Yes, Morie-chan. It's a good first start. Let's hope that this chapter is good too.

Moriah: I hope so. I was thinking about bashing Sakura, but I don't think I can do it. Please do the disclaimer.

Naruto: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"I have time." he raven implied.

Naruto became quiet. It was obvious the other wanted to know, but a part of him wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"We could talk as I walk you home."

Again the blonde said nothing as he comtemplated the offer. He knew not to talk to strangers but the male in front of him had a different vibe to him. He just couldn't pin point what it was.

After taking sometime to think on it, he looked at the raven and nodded. "That sounds nice."

The taller male smiled and nodded, as the two started walking.

"Do you live close by?" Naruto asked, trying to make conversation. He hated an uncomfortable atmosphere.

The taller male didn't answer at first. He thought of his answer before speaking. "No, not really, but where I live, it's not as lively as this." he said referring to all the people still out even though it was getting late.

The blonde nodded in understanding. "So why were you crying?" Sasuke asked after moments of silence.

The blonde sighed. He had hoped that he other would forget about the question, but as usual no such luck.

"I.." he started, thinking of what he was going to say. "I confessed my feelings to one of my best friends and she rejected me."

The raven looked at the blonde expression and felt bad for bringing it up. The other male looked so upset.

"How old are you?" he asked, trying to change the topic. He didn't like seeing the blonde like this.

"I'm 16." the blonde responded. "How old are you?"

Laughing softly to himself, he answered. "I'm 16, too." Honestly, he was way older than that, but he knew if he told the other that, he wouldn't believe him.

Naruto was going to say something, but he heard a beeping noise coming from his pocket. He looked at Sasuke and blushed, silently apologizing before taking his black phone out of his pocket.

Flipping the phone open, he look at it and saw that it read: 4 missed calls. Looking into his missed calls, he saw that Sakura called twice, Kiba called again, and Iruka called.

Naruto let out a sigh. 'I didn't think that anyone would be this worried about me.' he thought.

He didn't like to cause people to worry if he didn't have to, but right not, he wasn't in the mood to talk to them. He made a reminder to call Iruka. He would worry the most. He would see Sakura and Kiba tomorrow.

With a sigh, he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked, his voice concerned.

The blonde unconsciously shook his head. The raven frowned. "What's wrong?"

The blonde was quiet. "I don't want to bother you." he finally said.

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the blonde. "You aren't." he taller said, with a voice you could never argue with. "You could never bother me."

Naruto stopped walked too and looked at the raven. He couldn't think of what to say. How do you respond to something like that?

"So, what's wrong?" he asked, with a lighter tone and started walking again.

"Well, Sakura called and I don't want to talk to her. I don't know what to say to her."

"Is she the one tha rejected you?" he asked, his voice soft. Naruto nodded.

"My friend Kiba and Iruka called. I know they are worried about me, but I just don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"You're talking to me." the raven said, proving the other wrong.

The blonde said nothing as they continued to walk. After all, he couldn't. The raven had a point. Even though he felt like talking to no one, he was talking to him. Why? He didn't know.

Looking around them, he saw they were close to his apartment building. "We're here." he said.

The two males, stopped walking in front of the blondes apartment building. Naruto looked at the blonde. "Thank you for walking me home." he said softly.

Sasuke smiled. "It was my pleasure." he said, walking closer to the blonde. "And don't worry, you didn't bother me. Like I said, you could never bother me." he leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Pulling back, he saw the teen blush.

"Will I see you again?" Naruto asked, nervously.

The raven smiled at the others nervousness. "Of course you will." he said, before walking back in the direction they came.

Blushing more, Naruto pulled out his keys and used them to get into the door. After walking into the building, he walked straight and then took a left, walking towards the elevator. After pushing the up button he waited for the elevator, before walking on and pushing the button that read '8'. The doors closed and the blonde waited until the machine stopped on his level. When the doors opened again, he walked off and turned to the right. He walked until he reached his apartment '816'.

Opening his door, he walked inside, closed the door and locked it.

His living room had white walls, a black couch with an ivory carpet, a big black scene tv, and a brown wooden table in front of the couch. To the left of the couch, there were cream-white blinds, hiding the sliding door that led to the blonde's balcony.

His kitchen was a light orange and had a black counter with white cabinets. The stove was black but had white here and there. The refrigator was a light orange.

Walking in the hallway, he went into his room. The door was brown and his carpet was ivory. His walls were white, and he had a king sized bed with a orange cover and light orange sheets. On the left, he had a brown computer stand with a light orange laptop laying on it.

Going to his closet, he pulled out a pair of blue pajamas and put them on, throwing the clothes he wore that day in the basket, that was located in the closet, waiting to get clean again.

Yawning, he slipped into the bed, replaying the days events. Quickly sitting up, he remembered that he had to call Iruka back.

Grabbing his cell phone from the table he had by his bed, he opened the phone and dialed the number he knew he had to call.

After a couple of rings, a worried voice answered. "Naruto? Is that you?" the voice sounded as if it was close to tears.

"Yes, Iruka, it's me." the blonde, said calmly, a lace of amusement hidden behind his words.

"Naru-chan!" the other male cried. "Why didn't you answer your phone? You had me so worried!"

Naruto sighed at the other males tone. "I'm sorry, Iruka. I'm sorry for worring you. I just called to let you know that I'm okay before I fall alseep. I'm kinda tired."

"I know you are." Iruka said, his voice slowly returning to normal now that he knew his son was okay. Through they weren't blood related, Iruka took care of Naruto after his parents died. He cared for Naruto and mothered him whenever he could. "I heard about what happened between you and Sakura."

"I'm sorry, Iruka, but I really don't want to talk about it." the blonde said. "The less I think about it, the better." he said.

Iruka nodded, even though he knew he the other couldn't see it. "Goodnite, baby. Make sure that you sleep."

The blonde nodded at the nickname the male called him. "Goodnite. I'll see you tomorrow." with that he hung up the phone and put it back on the bedside table.

The blonde teen blushed again when he remembered the feel of the raven's lips on his cheek. But the confusion was still there. Why was he blushing when he knew that he was straight? After all, he had been in love with Sakura for years.

With that thought, the blonde fell asleep, thinking about the raven male.

* * *

Getting closer to home, Sasuke walked into the driveway, before getting to the door. Walking inside, he walked up the stairs and took a left at the black door, walking in.

He had a king sized four poster bed, with black covers and light blue sheets. He had a white closet to the left and a big scene tv close to the window. Also by the window, he had a black computer stand with a black laptop on it.

Taking off his clothes that he wore that day, he just left on his blue boxers and slipped into bed.

He didn't have long before he had to wake again, so he might as well try to get enough sleep. He knew he had to call someone, but he decided that he would wait until morning.

The raven smiled as his eyes closed, one questioned lingering in his head. 'Why did I kiss him? I didn't mean to. It just happened.'

The moonlight shined in through the window, making him look as if he was glowing as he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the chapter.

Naruto: What's going to happen in the next chapter, Morie-chan?

Moriah: *thinks* I don't want to give too much away, but Sasuke and Naruto will see each other again, and you will see how Naruto acts when he is around Sakura. Plus, the rest of his friends will be there.

Naruto: I can't wait to read the next chapter.

Moriah: I know. If I get enough reviews, I will have the next chapter up soon.

Naruto: So pleave review. Remember, Morie-chan is really sensitive. Please be nice.

Moriah: Until the next time I update...


	3. Chapter 3

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

Naruto: We are soo happy that you liked the last chapter!

Moriah: I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update this.

Naruto: Why are you updating today, Morie-chan?

Moriah: Because today is my 6 month anniversary with my boyfriend!

Naruto: Wow, really? That's great!

Moriah: *smiles* I thought so too. So please do me a favor and review!

Naruto: Moriah doesn't know anything. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

A teen with blonde hair, woke up, and climbed out of bed, walking towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After stepping out the shower, he walked into his room, and to his closet. He decided to wear black pants with an orange shirt. The shirt was tight, but it wasn't too tight.

Walking out of the room, he went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat for breakfast.

Not long after eating breakfast, he walked back into his room, grabbed his cell phone and book bag, before walking out the room.

Reaching the front door, he opened it. 'This is going to be an interesting day. I have no idea how I am going to act when I see her.' he thought. 'I guess I will find out when I see her.' with that thought, he walked out the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him, before taking the elevator to the first floor and walking outside, taking a right, toward school.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting up in bed; he had been like that for hours.

Picking up his cell phone from the table next to his bed, he dialed a number he knew all too well.

After a couple of rings, he heard a voice answer. "Morning, Little Brother." The voice said. "I was wondering when you were going to call me."

Sasuke smirked though he knew the other couldn't see it. "Morning." the raven responded. "I was going to call you last night when I got in, but I was too tired to, so I decided that I would call you in the morning."

"I see," was the response. "Did anything happen last night that I should know about?"

Sasuke became quiet. He might as well tell him now. "Yes, I met someone last night." he told his brother as if that was all there was.

The other male chuckled. "Come now, Sasuke. Even I know there is more."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He knew his brother would know that he wasn't telling the whole story.

"Well, he is blond and I walked him home last night. We bumped into each other and I noticed that he had been crying."

"Did you ask what was wrong?"

"Yes, he told me that he confessed his feeling to his best friend and she rejected him. She called his cell phone multiple times, but he said he didn't want to talk to her; to anyone for that matter."

"Then why was he talking to you?"

"I don't know. I asked the same question, but he didn't say anything."

"Do you want to see him again?" there was a hiding message in the question. Almost as if he already knew the answer.

"Shut up, Itachi." He said. "I don't see that as any of your business."

Itachi chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

Sasuke glared even though he knew the other couldn't see it. "Whatever, I better get ready for school." he said. "I'll talk to you later." with that said, he hung up the phone and put it back on the table.

With a sigh, he got out of bed, and walked out of the room, made a left and went into the bathroom. Getting out of his shower, he walked into his room and to his closet. He picked a short sleeve black shirt and a black pair of pants.

He would have eaten breakfast, but it would have to wait until later. He was sure that his thirst could wait until after school.

Walking down the path, he saw that his red corvette was in the drive way. Moving closer, he opened the door and got in, putting the keys in the ignition, his bag in the back seat and driving off, in the direction of school.

* * *

Naruto continued to walk, seeing the school up head. His heart was pounded, for what he hoped wouldn't happen. A part of him was hoping that he wouldn't see Sakura. He didn't want to talk to her, or see her; despite they had a couple of classes together.

He walked on school grounds and saw his friends in a circle. 'Waiting for me, no doubt.' he thought, walking hesitantly closer to the group.

"Naruto!" he heard the group yell as he slowly walked over.

Kiba, a male with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, but you only saw his canines when he was smiling, walking over to the blonde with a worried expression, hugging him tightly. He was wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans.

"Naruto," he said, a voice only used when he angry, worried or upset. "Why didn't you call me back last night?"

The blonde looked at one of his best friends, with eyes you couldn't identify. "I didn't feel like talking to anyone. When I got home last night, I went to sleep. After calling Iruka back."

Another male, Gaara, looked as if he was having a bad day, walked over, though it was a little distance away. Reluctantly, he gave the smaller teen a hug. Gaara has pale skin, and short red-brick hair. His eyes are light turquoise. The pupils of his eyes are mostly invisible. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt.

"Are you okay, Naru?" the red head ask in a soft voice, so unlike his usual behavior.

Naruto gave a small nod, before seeing another male, Shikamaru, hugged him. Shikamaru, who his closest friends called him Shika for short, had fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and wore ring earrings. He was wearing a green shirt, over a fishnet shirt, with gray pants.

Pulling away from the hug, he saw a girl, Hinata walk over to him. She was a little shorter than Naruto, so unlike the guys, he didn't have to look up to the girl.

Hinata had dark blue hair, in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing each side of her face, and fair skin, with white eyes. She also gave her friend a worried hug.

But pulling away from the hug, made him see the last person standing there. The last person he not only didn't want to see but talk to.

The girl had shoulder-length pink hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with pink jeans and white shoes.

The two of them stood there is silence, both nervous as to what to say. For all Naruto cared, they didn't have to say anything. After all, he wasn't ready to be around her. In time, maybe, but not right now.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. It wasn't by any of the friends, it was voice that no one but one, had heard before.

"Naruto!" a deep voice yelled again, making the blond turn around to confirm who he thought was calling him.

"Sasuke!" he yelled back in a happy surprising voice, giving his friends a look that he would see them later, before running off to meet his new friend, giving him an unconscious hug.

Pulling away, he blushed. "Sorry," he muttered, turning away, embarrassed.

He felt Sasuke lift up his chin to make their eyes meet. Sasuke smiled warmly. "No need to apologize. I didn't mind the hug." he said in a soft voice. "After all, I hugged you back."

'I know, but it was improper of me to hug you, when I only met you last night.' he thought.

"Do you go to school here?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I've been going here for months now." he responded.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen you before."

Sasuke smiled. "Me either. After all, you are hard to miss."

"School will be starting soon. Maybe we should walk in." he said, ignoring the raven's comment.

Walking in the school building, the two males started walking before Naruto stopped at a door. "Well, this is my first class."

Sasuke looked up to see what door they were at, before looking back at the blonde. "It's quite ironic that we have the same first class."

"You have biology first class?" his voice was in disbelieve. 'That's weird.' the blonde thought. 'Not only do we go to the same school, but he is also in my first class.

Sasuke smiled and nodded before walking in.

The raven walked to his seat in the back, while the blonde walked to his seat in the middle. Their seats weren't too far away, but Naruto wouldn't have noticed Sasuke before unless he turned around, and Sasuke wouldn't have noticed Naruto unless he looked to the left.

"Naruto?" the blond heard someone whisper, even though the classroom was half occupied with people.

Turning around, he saw Sasuke. He couldn't help but smile. "Yes?"

"How did you get here?" his voice was soft and low; whisper wouldn't be the right word, but Naruto couldn't figure out what the word was.

"How did I get to school?" his voice was also soft and low, but his could be distinguished as a whisper. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto couldn't help but blush, as their eyes met. "I walked."

"You walked?" Sasuke's voice was now in disbelieve. "Isn't it a long walk from your house to the school?"

Naruto giggled softly, the sound of the other's giggle almost made Sasuke's heart melt. "It's not that far of a walk." he said. "After all, I get use to it. How did you get here?"

"I drove." he said. Before any of them could continue, Naruto heard someone call his name; a voice that he didn't want to hear, who sounded as if they were walking close to his desk.

Sasuke noticed the look in the blonde eyes, before he turned around, to confirm who was calling him.

"Hello, Sakura." his voice was wavering and he could feel his heart almost shatter. He knew he couldn't be mad at her. She hadn't done anything wrong.

He unconsciously looked up to see the pink-haired girl looking at him, with soft sad eyes.

"Naru-chan, please don't be angry or avoid me." she sounded as if she was close to tears. Naruto noticed the name that she called him. It was pet name she always called him whenever she was worried about how he would act towards her.

Now, his feelings really were conflicted. A part of him, wanted to say that he wasn't mad at her and he just couldn't talk to her right now. But the other part of him, wanted to ignore her. Maybe the second one would help better. He wouldn't have to deal with his conflicted feelings until he was ready to.

But the more, the blonde thought of it, the more realized that both options were in favor of him not dealing with his feelings until he was ready to.

He looked at the pink haired girl, his eyes couldn't be identified with the emotion he was feeling. He opened his mouth to speak, but the bell rung and a group of students ran into the room; the teacher not too far behind.

Sakura said nothing, as she went to her seat, to the left of Naruto in the next row.

* * *

Naruto walked into the cafeteria, noticing that his friends, including Sakura, were sitting at one table and Sasuke sitting at another.

He sighed. He didn't want Sasuke sitting by himself. But he also didn't want to make his friends think he was ditching them. He gave another sighed, as he walked past his regular table, giving everybody a smile and hi, before walking to Sasuke table. He could hear them talking as he walked passed.

"Hello, Sasuke." he said in a happy voice. He hadn't seen the raven-haired teen since first class. After he left when the bell rung. He wasn't in the mood for Sakura to try and talk to him again. Although, he knew he couldn't avoid her forever.

Sasuke smiled, a smile that took the blonde's breathe away. "Hello, Naruto."

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, his voice trembling. He hoped the raven wouldn't notice.

Sasuke still had on his breath-taking smile as he shook his head. "No, not at all."

Naruto smiled as he sat down, next to Sasuke. "I'm sorry that I ran out after first class." he said. "I just really didn't want to talk to Sakura, since I knew she would try to talk to me after class, if I stayed."

Sasuke looked at the blonde, and saw his was sincere in his apology, not that he needed one.

"No need to apologize. I completely understand." he said. "Aren't you going to eat?" the raven asked, noticing that the other had yet get lunch.

Naruto shook his lightly. "I don't have any lunch money with me today." he said. "So, I guess I'll skip for today."

"I have money." the onyx-eyed teen got up from his seat the lunch table, pulling the blonde with him. "I'll pay for you."

"Sasuke, you don't have to do that." the blonde tried to protest, but the raven ignored him. "I'll just make sure that I eat dinner." he was still being dragged to the cafeteria line.

"I don't mind. After all, you are my friend. And it's important to eat. Beside, you didn't eat breakfast."

Naruto stopped struggling. 'How did he know that I didn't eat breakfast?' he thought. 'I guess it's kinda of obvious.'

Now, Naruto and Sasuke were back at their lunch tables eating. Sasuke really didn't need to eat food, but he did so people wouldn't be suspicious.

Sasuke looked at Naruto to see him pouting, as he ate his chicken noodle soup. He smiled inwardly at how cute the other looked.

"Awww." Sasuke grinned. "Why are you pouting?"

"Because you are making me eat and you haven't known me for even a day." Naruto noticed that the other said nothing.

"What are you doing after school today?" Sasuke said, breaking the momentary silence.

Naruto thought for moment before answering. "Nothing that I can think of. I usually wait for Sakura. But," he paused before continuing. "I don't think today will be a good day. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want to meet me after school. You don't have to. But I thought it would be nice to get to know each other better." his voice was soft.

Naruto smiled. "I would love to." he said. "What do you want to do?"

Sasuke thought for moment. "I'm not sure yet. I'm sure we'll think of something." he said, before the teens both heard the bell rung.

"Naruto!" he heard a group of voices yell, trying to get his attention.

He turned around seeing Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba. He was silently glad that he didn't see Sakura. Seeing her again, would only make his heart sink. A feeling he wasn't in the mood for.

"So, I'll see you after school?" the raven inquired, noticing that the blonde's friends were waiting for him to walk him to his next class. After all, he hadn't sat with him, so they were both thankful, they didn't get mad about it.

The blonde nodded with a smile, before meeting his friends, who were not too far away.

Walking in the direction of his class, he remembered that this was a class that he had Sakura in. He sighed in annoyance, and his friends noticed, though they knew why.

He was looking forward to meeting Sasuke after school.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you like the chapter.

Naruto: Please review! I hope that everything makes sense. If not, please let me know, I will try to explain in to you so that you understand.

Moriah: I am sorry about the unnecessary happenings, if there were, in this chapter. But I had already accomplished what I wanted to do in this chapter, in the beginning. So having Sakura try to talk to Naruto and Naruto sitting with Sasuke at lunch was just something that I thought of to make it longer.

Naruto: So please review. Morie-chan, what is going to happen in the next chapter?

Moriah: Well, Naruto is meeting Sasuke after school. I don't know what they are going to do yet *looks at readers* any suggestions? And maybe I'll have Sakura in there again. At least have Naruto have some conversation with her for a brief moment. No, I am not bashing Sakura. At least I am not trying to. Naruto doesn't find her annoying in anyway, he just can't handle being around her for the time being. Any questions?

Naruto: Please make sure that you review.

Until the next time we update...


	4. Chapter 4

Moriah: Hiii everybody! It's been a while hasn't it?

Naruto: Sorry about the long hiatus for this story. Mori's flash drive with the original chapter on it, stopped working, so she had to do the whole chapter all over again.

Moriah: So I am sorry about that. I haven't really felt like writing anything else for this story after that happened cause I couldn't remember what I had originally written and I liked what I had. But I am going try this chapter again. So I hope you like it. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock on the left side of the classroom, counting down the time he had left before his last class of the day was over.

It felt like time wasn't fast enough. He wanted to be out of school and with Sasuke and time was just going too slow for his liking.

After his last encounter with Sakura, he couldn't stand being is school anymore. He couldn't handle being around her again. He sighed as he thought about it.

Naruto was walking into class after lunch, and to his desk. The classroom had 5 rows and there were 7 desks in each row. Naruto sat in the last row by the window and Sakura, who was already there, sat diagonally from him in the room next to him.

Putting his books down, he sat down in his seat before opening his textbook and reading the chapter, as other students stood by their desk, talking to their friends, waiting for the teacher to come and start class.

"Naruto?" the blonde heard someone say his name. The voice was soft and held a sad tone to it and Naruto instantly knew who the voice belonged to. He would know the voice anywhere, sleep or awake.

With hesitation, he looked up from the book, to be met with sad pink eyes. "Are you going to avoid me forever?" she said. Somehow she had moved from her seat to stand right next to his desk without him noticing.

He looked around the classroom, at the students who were still talking to their friends, in happy chatter oblivious to the scene occurring right behind them.

"Sakura," he started to say. Then he realized he didn't know what to say. Earlier, he thought avoiding her was the best choice, to give him time to deal with his broken heart in his own way in his own time. Surely, talking to her until then wasn't going to heal it any faster. Just make it break more. But he could hear the sadness in her voice, and he was no longer sure that he was making the right choice in avoiding her. With a sigh, he looked back into sad pink eyes. Before he could say anything more, the bell rang and the teacher walked in, forcing the pink hair teen girl to seat back in her seat with no answer to her question. Not that she could blame him for his avoidance; she just wanted to know how long this would last.

Without any words, from the two teens, they opened their notebooks and got to work, writing down the notes the teacher had put on the overhead and the chalk board.

Soon class was over, with the signal of the bell and Naruto hurried out, not glancing at his friend and reason for his broke heart as he pasted her, and out the room to his next class. He could not face her hurt expression any longer. 'Maybe in a few days' he thought as he walked into the hallway. 'Maybe in a few days, I'll be able to talk to her again.' He sighed, as he took a left down another hallway and up the stairs before taking a right and walking into another class. "But not right now." he said aloud to himself, and sitting down in his seat which was the third seat in the third row.

Naruto tapped the edge of the desk with his fingers making an unrecognizable rhythm, as he stared at the clock. He gave a sigh in annoyance. Even with being lost in his thoughts, time wasn't going by any faster. He still has three minutes left.

The teacher who was sitting at his desk in front of the class, half listening to the chatter of his students had long stopped talking and was now reading a book. Though the blonde could not see what book his teacher was reading, it didn't go unnoticed by him that the adult's body language was a little anxious as well. Naruto figured the male wanted the day to end as eager as he did; for different reasons of course.

Finally the bell rung, startling the blue eyed teen who had lost track a time because he was looking at his teacher. But jumped up, grabbed his books and with a quick farewell to the teacher still sitting at his desk, walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, towards his locker.

The blonde couldn't stop himself from praying that a certain teen girl wasn't standing by his locker waiting for him. He never could understand how she was able to get to her locker, get her stuff and walk to his locker seconds after the bell had rung. He shook his head, feeling his heart began to ache from thoughts of the girl who only thought of him as a friend.

With hesitant steps, he continued walking before a smile spread across his lips, seeing raven hair in his view by his locker. Strangely, the blonde felt the earlier ache he felt instantly disappear. He shrugged it off as nothing. The raven smiled back, as the blonde reached his locker, putting the combination in to open it.

"That was quick." The raven teen said as a greeting.

Naruto laughed. "My last class is down the hall. Not far from my locker." he said, opening said locker and putting things he needed in his backpack and putting things he didn't back in his locker. Soon after he closed it and turned to Sasuke, who was still smiling.

The two males walked down the hallway and down the stairs, without saying a word. Sasuke held the door open for the blonde before walking through it himself and down the outside stairs.

"So…" Sasuke said, trailing off his sentence. He wasn't sure what to ask. Strangely, he felt nervous around the teen. Probably because being alone with him now, made him think back to the kiss the cheek from last night. Something he still didn't know the cause of. Maybe it was because the blonde was so cute that he couldn't resist. He chuckled in his head. He really needed to get a grip. And soon.

"So.." Naruto answered in reply. The silence before wasn't awkward, just thick. Like neither of them were sure what to say or were too shy to speak.

He looked around, noticing they were now on the left side of the school in the parking lot. He blinked in confusion. When did they walk this far? Seemed he was too into his thoughts that he didn't remember them getting there. He laughed at himself inwardly.

"Where's your car?" he asked, looking around for a car that might seem as if it belonged to the raven.

Sasuke laughed, watching Naruto look around. Of course he was never going to pick the right car. "It's over there." he said, point to the red corvette parked not far from where they were standing.

He chuckled as the blonde's blue eyes widen in awe. "I wasn't expecting something like that to be your car." he said.

"Most people don't." he said, as they walked over to it, after Sasuke unlocked it. They both got into the car, closing their doors, and the raven put the keys into the ignition, and put it in reverse. They car slowing moving backwards being careful of the other people who were now out the school building and on their way home. Pulling out the parking lot, Sasuke made a right and starting driving down the street.

"So where did you want to go?" he asked, trying to sound casually, as he glanced at Naruto in the passenger seat. Their backpacks were in the back seat.

"I don't know." he said with uncertainty, trying to keep the blush from his face, seeing the glance Sasuke gave him. "I was hoping you had an idea. We could go to the movies, but I don't know what movie to see or we could go to the arcade but I am not sure if you like to play games or not." He realized he was talking too much and blushed again, looking down.

He heard Sasuke chuckled and laugh. "It's okay, Naruto. You aren't talking too much. I wouldn't mind if you were." He said. "We can go wherever you want to go. I love going to movies. There is actually a movie I want to see. " he hit the brake, coming to a red light.

Naruto looked the taller teen with interest. "Really?" he questioned. "What movie is that?"

He hit the gas, the car moving again, before he answered. "Sherlock Holmes: The Game of Shadows." He answered. "I heard it was a good movie."

Naruto smiled. "Coincidence, that is actually a movie on my list to see. "

"Really?" he laughed. "So you wouldn't mind seeing it with me?"

Naruto shook his head. "Of course not." he said. He was starting to feel comfortable around the teen now. Like he felt last night. Odd, he would have never guessed they weren't to the same school. He had never seen him before. Maybe because he didn't always pay attention to the students.

Naruto noticed them pulling into a half circle driveway with a fountain in the middle of it. The house was huge. He figured whoever lived here was rich. Then it clicked. This was where Sasuke lived.

Getting out the car, he stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke chuckled as they walked to the front door. Sasuke already had the door open and the two walked inside.

"Yes, this is where I live." he said, still chuckling.

Inside, made Naruto's eyes widen more. There were three white hard wood stairs that lead to white hard wood floor. The walls were white. There was a table to the left, with a purple vase on it. To the right was a room, with light grey carpet. There was a peach colored couch and a white tv stand. There was a glass table in front of the couch. Looking up, the teen noticed that a gorgeous chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. Looking back to the left, he noticed a set of stairs with polished wood railing, which lead upstairs. He guessed to the bedrooms.

He walked down the stairs, and looked around the hallway. There were framed pictures on the wall. He noticed Sasuke was in some of them. And an older male who looked like Sasuke was standing next to him smiling. He wanted to ask who the person was, but knew it wasn't his business. He figured he would find out sooner or later.

"Please," Sasuke's voice snapped him out of his musing. "Make yourself at home. I just have to take care of a few things before we go to the movies."

Naruto smiled and nodded, as he walked to the couch, looking around the room. For the most part, the décor was simple, but it gave off an elegant and expensive aura.

After 15 minutes, the raven walked into the room, causing the blonde to smile.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

The raven nodded. "Yes everything is fine. Sorry for making you wait. It was rude of me."

The blonde shook his head. "No need to apologize. It is quite alright. You had important things to do; there is nothing wrong with that."

'I suppose feeding could be considered important especially since it's been a few days since I did.' he thought. But out loud, he asked, "Are you ready to go? The movie starts in an hour."

Naruto smiled and nodded, as he got off the couch. "You have a lovely home, Sasuke." he said with sincerity.

Sasuke smiled warmly as they walked to the front door. "Why thank you." he said. "It's been in my family for a quite a while." Opening the door, the two walked through it, before heading to the car. Sasuke didn't worry about locking the door. No one was going to try and break in anyway.

Soon enough they two males were on the road towards the movie cinema. It didn't take long for them to get there. With the two of them talking about, the ride seemed rather quick to the blonde.

When they reached the box office, the blonde pulled out his wallet, but Sasuke quickly shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I got it."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded, before pulling out his wallet after telling the young man working there for two tickets to Sherlock Holmes. He gave him the money, receiving their tickets before the two males walked through the double doors into the lobby.

"Did you want anything from the concession?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

After ordering a box of Raisnets and a small drink, Sasuke once again, insisted that he pay for it. "It's no trouble at all." he said, as they gave their tickets to the male standing by the ticket box before walking through and into the movie theater in time for the previews. Naruto always loved the previews.

After two hours, the two walked out, laughing and talking about their favorite scenes.

"Have to love Robert Downey, Jr. as Sherlock Holmes, he is so witty!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked to the car before getting in.

With more conversations about the movie and other movies the pair wanted to see in the next upcoming months, Naruto failed to notice that they were in the drive way of his apartment. He felt a little hesitant about getting out of the car, for doing so would close the night. Something the blonde did not want.

It wasn't until his side of the car opened that he realized that the raven had turned off the engine, got out of the car, and opened his door while he was lost to his own thoughts.

Sasuke had his hand out, which the blonde took with a smile, as he exited the car, and the two started walking to the front door of the apartment complex, though their hands were no longer entwined.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night, Sasuke." Naruto said, softly. "Though I do feel bad that you paid for everything."

Sasuke smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it." he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I don't mind at all. I would do it again to be honest, though I would rather it was out to dinner." he subtle asked.

"I loved to." he replied, with a blush.

"You are cute when you blush." Sasuke said softly, hoping slightly the comment wasn't heard, but when Naruto blushed more, he knew the other had heard. The raven couldn't deny that although, he had already planned to help the blonde heal from Sakura, he also genuinely liked the smaller. There was something about it, something about the air around him that was so warm and inviting that he wasn't sure if he would truly be able to stay away from the blonde if the need for it ever came.

He shook his head inwardly. Now was not the time for such thoughts. He would think about them, when the time came, not before. No doubt that he would have to reveal his secret to the blonde in due time, but he wanted to get to know the blonde first.

Much like the night before, Sasuke leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the other's cheek, who blushed from not only the shook of it, but also, the feeling it ignited in him, though he would never admit that to himself.

"Good night, Naruto." he said, before walking back to his car. He silently watched as Naruto opened the door using his key before continuing to walk straight before steering to the left a little, where the elevator resided. He watched until the doors closed before driving away.

* * *

Moriah: I hope you all liked the chapter. I know it takes me forever to update.

Naruto: What is going to happen in the next chapter?

Moriah: Well, you and Naruto will go out to dinner and get to know each other and I might have to talk to Kiba and maybe a scene with Sakura.

Naruto: Please, please review. Morie-chan knows she is a horrible updater but hopes that she didn't lose all of her lovely readers. And if you have any ideas that you would like to happen, please let us know, we would be glad to do it.

Until the next time we update…


	5. Chapter 5

Moriah: Happy New Year, everyone! I can't believe it's 2013 already. Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter!

Naruto: You have a lot of stories to update Morie-chan.

Moriah: *rolls eyes* I know. I know. I still have no idea where I am going with this story completely so please bare with me. Suggestions are grateful.

Naruto: A special thank you to Final Syai Lunar Generation for the suggestion! It really helped me know what I was going to do for this chapter. Other's will be used in future chapters.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Sasuke looked into the mirror, analyzing his choice of clothes for that night. He smiled into the mirror, shifting his feet to see himself from all angles.

He was wearing a black dress shirt, with black dress pants as well as black dress shoes.

He heard vibration on his table next to his bed, causing him to turn his attention to the left, walking a few steps before picking up his cell phone.

"Hello." He greeted, already knowing who it was cause of the ringtone.

"It's about time you answer your phone, little brother."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I've been busy."

He heard a playful scoff on the other end. "Doing what, little brother?"

"None of your business."

"Oh," he heard his brother laugh on the other end. "You have been busy changing clothes. You can't decide what to wear on your date tonight. How cute."

Sasuke glared at the table imagining it as Itachi. "Itachi, I swear I am going to kill you when I see you."

"You have been saying that for years." he laughed harder. "I have yet to see you make due on that ridiculous promise."

"What do you want? Besides to annoy the hell out of me?"

There was silence, and Sasuke could tell his brother was pretending to think. "No. That was pretty much what I called for."

Sasuke's finger went close to the "end call" button and before he could press it, he heard "Don't you dare." it wasn't a demand completely. It had lace of a challenge.

"I called to talk to you."

"About?"

"Have you fed today?" of course his brother would ask him that. It was important part of his day after all.

"Yes." he responded. "I fed a few hours ago."

"Where are you taking him?"

Sasuke smiled though he knew the other couldn't see it. He knew he would hear it in his voice. "It's a surprise. I'll tell you later when I come back home."

"Ooo somewhere special I see."

Sasuke smiled rolling his eyes, before looking at the time on his phone. "I know." Itachi said. "You have to go pick him up. Call me when you get back home." he said before hanging up. Itachi had the ability to get on his nerves like no one else but there were also times in which he would look out for him as well as make sure he knew what was going on in his little brother's life.

Sasuke smiled before closing his phone and putting it in the pocket of his pants and grabbing his keys. He walked out his room and towards the front door, opening the door, closing it and going to his car. He got inside and turned on the ignition before driving off.

* * *

A blonde was running from his bedroom to his bathroom, each time wearing a different outfit.

He looked in the mirror at himself, wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. A knock on his door made him rush to the door, unlocking and opening it in one swift movement, coming face to face with a black-haired teen.

"Sasuke," he whispered in astonishment at seeing the other all dressed as well as embarrassed at himself for not being ready. He had lost track of time.

Sasuke smiled seeing the blonde. "Hello Naruto."

"Please come in." he moved to the right allowing the other room to walk in. "I am sorry for not being ready. I was not paying attention to the time." he said, closing the door and looking at Sasuke. 'He must really love the color black' he mused in his mind. The color really suited him though. It made him more…noticeable. "I have been changing clothes not knowing what to wear." The blonde blushed at his confession.

Sasuke turned around looking at his blonde friend. "I would say you look nice in what you have on."

Naruto instantly look at his attire, uncertain. "You think so?" he questioned. "It's not over dressed or anything?"

Sasuke smiled, shaking his head. "No. Perfect for where we are going."

Naruto smiled. "Where are we going?" he asked.

The teen turned around to look at the blonde with a playful smile. "It's a surprise."

Naruto blushed and nodded in understanding. He should have known Sasuke just wasn't going to outright tell him where he was planning on taking them. "Please make yourself at home. I just need to put on my shoes." he said, before walking on the living room and to his room.

Sasuke sat down on the couch, looking around the apartment. It wasn't a bad apartment. Actually quite nicer on the inside he concluded.

He had thought of bringing Naruto flowers, but decided he would when they went out again. With Naruto still hurt over Sakura, he wanted to take things slow, to give the blonde time to warm up to him. It had only been a few days since meeting the blonde. For now, he would just remain his friend.

Naruto walked back into the living room. "You look nice tonight." he said, causing the raven to stand on his feet.

Sasuke smiled. "Why thank you." he said. "Though you look better."

Naruto blushed, walking towards the door, before blushing more when Sasuke opened the door for him, as the two walked out.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, Naruto looked in awe at how truly beautiful it was. Walking into the restaurant, he noticed it was dressed in earthy hues and the Takumi space stayed true to its Japanese origins, with warm, wooden elements such as lattice screens one would expect to find in Japanese homes, as well as Robata and Teppan counters made of Hinoki Cypress wood reminiscent of those in Japan's restaurants. Looking around he saw that diners could choose to partake in the lively atmosphere that accompanied the two unique cuisines at the counters, or they can opt for more privacy at individual tables, with cosy sofa booths and tatami dining rooms.

A hostess walked over to them, with a smile carrying two menus. "Would you like to be seated at a counter or a booth?" she asked. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants, similar to what Naruto was wearing. Her name tag read "Aki". She had brown straight hair down to her shoulders, as well as brown eyes. Naruto thought she looked pretty, especially when she smiled. But not as pretty as Sakura, he thought, causing a sharp pang in his heart before dismissing the thought.

Sasuke looked at the blonde, seeing the small sadness in his eyes before it quickly disappeared. "Where would you like to sit?"

Naruto blinked in confused at the question, not expecting to be asked. "I guess booth." he said quietly.

"Booth please." Sasuke told her. The girl smiled before leading them to the back of the restaurant and to an empty booth, setting their menus on the table.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." she said before walking off.

The two males picked up their menu before looking at the items.

"Hello there." A male voice was heard, causing them to look up. He had red hair, cut short, with light green eyes. Naruto thought he was cute, the way his eyes shined. What? Cute? 'Did I just think that another guy was cute?' he shook his head inwardly. No way had he thought that. He wasn't…

"My name is Akira. What can I get you to drink this evening?" he took out his notepad and pen.

"Um," Naruto said looking at the menu. "Can I have a coke please-no ice tea sorry."

The waiter wrote it down. "Would you like that sweeten or unsweetened?"

"Sweeten, please."

Akira smiled at the blonde. He liked the polite manners. He turned to Sasuke. "And what can I get you?"

"Water please."

"I will be right back with your drinks."

Naruto smiled and nodded, before returning to his menu.

"Any idea what you want?"

Naruto looked up from the menu to be met with onyx eyes. "Um, not yet. Everything is so expensive." He had never been in a restaurant like this. Sure, he thought it was really amazing. He loved the atmosphere and the employees seemed to be really nice, but he didn't want his order to be excessive. It seemed most things on the menu were $30 or more.

Just then Akira returned with their drinks. He had heard Naruto's response so he decided to come back to take their order after settling in another table.

"Don't worry about how much it is, Naruto." Sasuke said, after Akira left, and taking a sip of his water. "Order whatever you want." he chuckled.

The raven noticed the uncertainty in the blonde face. "Honestly, Naruto, order whatever you want. No need to worry on the cost."

Naruto continued looking at the menu, before frowning.

Sasuke looked up. "What's wrong?"

Naruto blushed. "I-I don't see ramen on this menu."

"Ramen?" he questioned. "That's what you want?"

Naruto nodded. "Anything with ramen." he said. "It's my favorite food." Something the raven would have to remember for the future

Sasuke noticed Akira at another table, their eyes locked, and the male walked over. "Are you ready to order?"

"I was wondering do you have any dishes with Ramen?"

"Ramen?" Akira asked. "Yes, sir we do. What type of flavor would you like?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde causing Akira to look in his direction as well. "Um" Naruto finished taking a sip of his ice tea. "Beef please."

"Coming right away." He wrote it on his notepad. "Can I get you anything else? Sushi?"

"I would like an Australian Wagyu Sirloin. Well done, please." he looked at Sasuke. "Would it be alright if I order sushi?"

Sasuke smiled. "No problem at all." he said. "Ironically, I would like the same thing, but medium rare."

Akira continued writing on the notepad. "And sushi? What sushi would you like?"

Naruto looked at the menu before looking at Akira. "Can I get two salmon rolls and 2 tuna rolls and 1 soft shell crab please?"

Akira wrote it down before nodding. "I will send in your order." he smiled. "Would you like anything else?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who shook his head. "No thank you. That will be all." Akira smiled and nodded before walking away.

Sasuke notice that Naruto was drinking more of his ice tea. "So you like ramen?" he asked before mentally belittling himself. It was the only thing he could think of to start a conversation.

Naruto nodded. "I haven't had all of them but I do eat it alot." he answered. "Do you?" His friends always thought he was weird for liking and eating ramen so much. It would be nice to someone who liked it as much as him.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, hoping the other didn't notice his hesitant. "Yes. I like Ramen." he finally answered. "My favorite is beef."

The raven couldn't help but see the smile that spread across the other's face with his last words. "That's my favorite flavor too!" he exclaimed before blushing at his outburst. Sasuke found it cute.

Soon, Aiko returned with their plates of steak and sushi. Taking a bite of his steak, Naruto smiled at the taste of it. This had to be one of the best steaks he had ever eaten. It wasn't long before the steak and ramen were gone.

He looked at Sasuke; they had eaten in silence. It seems they weren't sure what to talk to about. Which Naruto didn't mind.

"How is your food?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke nodded, finishing the last bite of his steak. "Very good."

Naruto then looked at the plate of sushi settled in the middle of the table. "Would you like to eat one with me?" the blonde said softly.

Sasuke gave a small smile before nodded. Naruto picked up a salmon roll and watched as Sasuke took the other one.

The blonde bit into it, a smile spreading on his face at the taste. The sushi was delicious! He quickly finished the salmon roll. He then picked up the tuna roll taking a bite, then finished it after swallowing the first bit. This left the crab and other tuna roll to Sasuke.

"You can have the crab." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded, picking up the tuna roll and eating it in two bites. Onyx eyes watched as Naruto picked up the crab roll and bit into it, tasting the crab first, then the rice, before finishing it in another.

"That was really good." Naruto said.

Akira walked over, taking the plates off the table. "Did you enjoy your meal?" he said looking from Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke simply nodded.

"Very much so." Naruto said. "Everything was great. I would have to come back here again."

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed your meal." Akira said. "I hope you have great night." He placed the bill on the table, in front of Sasuke.

Akira walked away, turning slightly to give one last glance at Naruto before going to his other tables.

"Are you ready to leave?" Sasuke asked, placing money on the table as well as a tip for Akira.

Naruto nodded before getting up. He was trying to sneak a peek at how much the bill was, but from his angle he couldn't see anything, the green bills were blocking the number on the paper.

The two walked out the restaurant, with Naruto giving a small wave to the hostess on his way out and to the car.

The ride was silent, with Sasuke looking at the road, while glancing at the blonde every so often and Naruto looking out the window, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. The raven wondering what he was thinking about. Sakura more than likely, he said to himself.

It was 10 minutes before Sasuke said something. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

Naruto quickly looked at Sasuke, thinking before answering. "Studying." he finally replied. "I have a few tests on Monday."

"Oh? In which subjects?"

"Math and History."

"Are you good at them?"

Naruto laughed. The sound had Sasuke smiling inwardly. What a beautiful laugh, he thought.

Naruto shook his head, thought the raven couldn't see the motion because his eyes were on the road, though every so often he would glance at the blonde.

"I'm okay in Math. History is a little troubling for me."

Sasuke pulled into the driveway of the blonde's apartment building. Once again, Naruto was so lost into the conversation, no matter how short it was, that he wasn't looking at his surroundings. Sasuke had the ignition off and was opening the passenger side door.

Naruto hesitantly got out the car and looked at the raven. "Thank you for a great night. The food was amazing."

The raven gave a smile. "You are quite welcome." Sasuke leaned in to kiss the other's cheek but stopped. Naruto blushed.

"See you Monday." Naruto said. "Good night." With that, he walked to the front door unlocking it, before going into the hallway, and inside the elevator up to his apartment.

Sasuke was already in his car, driving off.

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment, closed and locked the door before his hands went into his pockets, taking out his cell phone. He had forgotten that he put it on silent before he left the house. Opening his phone, he saw that he had 9 missed calls. 3 from Sakura, two from Kiba and 4 from Iruka. He made a mental note to call Iruka before we went to bed.

Going into his room, he carefully took off his clothes and hung them up in his closet, putting his phone on his bedside table. He would wash them another day. He went to his drawers and put on a long orange shirt that went down to his knees.

He smiled, as he crawled into the covers, before sitting up and grabbing his phone. He opened it and dialed the number, hearing it ring a few times before hearing a familiar voice answer.

"Hi Naruto," Iruka was a lot more cheery than the last time they talked. No lace of worry this time.

"Hi, Iruka, sorry it took me so long. I was…at the library. Had a lot of homework to do." He said. He was going to tell him that he was on a date..wait, it wasn't a date. Just two friends, spending time together and talking…yeah that's all it was.

"It's okay, Naru-chan." Iruka replied on the other line. "Did you finish all your homework?"

"Most of it, yes. I'll finish the rest in the morning." Naruto yawned at the end of the sentence.

Iruka smiled though he knew the boy couldn't see it. "I'll let you get some sleep Naru-chan." He said. "I just wanted to check in on you." True, he did want to check on Naruto, not just concerning school, but Sakura as well. Naruto seemed to getting better. Better than the first night he had talked to him. He was a little scared to bring her name up, on the off chance that it will upset him again. He didn't like seeing his Naruto like that.

"Sweet dreams, Iruka." he said before he hung up the phone and put it back on the charger, laying it on his bedside table. He thought about calling Kiba back but figured he would see him in the next few days, more than likely Kiba would come back to see how he was, so there was no point in that. And calling Sakura was of course out of the question. He was getting better yes, even he could see that, but he wasn't ready to talk to her on the phone like he use to just yet.

He shifted on the bed, turning his back from the table and snuggled more into the covers. He thought about his evening with Sasuke, before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

Sasuke pulled into his driveway and shut off the ignition. In no time, he was walking in the front door of his house and up the stairs to his room.

He took off his clothes but instead of throwing them on the floor like he usually did, he hung them back in his closet, but not before taking cell phone out of his pocket and leaving on his black boxers.

He sat up in bed and opened his phone, dialing a number he knew too well.

It didn't take long before the person answered. "Ah, you are calling later than usual." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the voice. He could never answer his phone with a greeting. It was always a smarts remark that made the raven want to punch him in the face, but after what happened last time, he knew better than to do that no matter how annoyed he was.

"I just got home." he told him.

"How was your date?" Itachi's voice had a playful tone to it.

"It wasn't a date, Itachi."

"Oh defensive I see." Sasuke rolled his eyes, though his brother couldn't see. "Where did you take him?"

"Takumi." The raven replied.

"Trying to impress him I see."

Sasuke shook his head, but blushed alittle. "No. Just trying to help him get his mind off _her". _

"Is he getting better?"

"A little." He said. "Though I did notice sadness in his eyes for split second. He must have been thinking about her."

"You like him don't you?" came the unexpected question.

Sasuke was silent. He wasn't sure what to say. It was true that he had an attraction to the blonde. He had since he first met him, but Naruto's heart is still broken and until it heals there is no point in thinking of a romantic relationship with him. He didn't even know if Naruto swung that way, let alone how he would react if he were to find out his secret.

"Relax, brother." Sasuke heard snapping him out of his thoughts. "I can see your panic and uncertainty." They were far away but sometimes feelings could still be sensed through the bond. "All well work out in due time. Naruto will be hurt for a while but as his friend it is important that you be there for him."

Sasuke instantly nodded. He knew that already. "I know."

Sasuke took his phone away from his ear to check the time. "Itachi-"

"I know. I know." Itachi cut him off. "I'll let you get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow."

Sasuke replied with a quick goodnight before hanging up his phone and putting it on his bedside table. He didn't bother charging it.

He laid in bed and stared at his ceiling, thinking all the day until his eyes finally closed and he drifted off.

* * *

Moriah: Yay! I finally finished this. This is the longest chapter so far! Hopefully I get the next chapter up soon. This was meant to be updated this morning. Sorry.

Naruto: We hope that you enjoyed the chapter. If there are any mistakes, please let us know.

Moriah: Please review. Until the next time I update.


End file.
